Lips of an Angel
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Song Fic Challenge. This is in Danny's POV, and it takes place in their years of college.


**Okay, so this is for Isabella Kelly's Song Fic Challenge. Hope ya'll enjoy. ^^**

I put my head on my hands while I sat down on a chair. "Augh…" I groaned and then leaned back in my chair. I'm due to be on stage in less than five minutes but… HOW THE HECK CAN I PERFORM WHEN SHE'S _STILL_ ON MY MIND? She keeps invading it non-stop and I just can't get her out of it.

I sighed and looked up. "Why does it have to be impossible for me to jus' freakin' be with 'er!" I yelled out to no one. Luckily the members of my band were playing on stage and the music was too loud for anyone to hear what I said… at least I thought.

"Who?..." said someone behind me and I barely managed to hear the word I hated to be asked right now. I turned around and saw the person I hoped I wouldn't see. 'That's hard when you know her voice by heart, dude…' I thought. I just looked at her eyes and smiled weakly but laughed a bit and looked down. "Who do yah think, girl?" I said and looked up. "You…" I said and turned away. I still saw from the corner of my eye her face become surprised and a bit shocked, but then I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Danny…" I looked back at her and she gave me a soft look. "It's not like I can get you out of mine either, you should know that…" she said and looked down a bit, or at least at my chest since I was only wearing a blue and green plaid dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up. She didn't blush, though. She just looked as if she was far out in her thoughts, but I knew she wasn't.

I put my hand on her chin and made her look at me. "What?" was the only thing I said/asked and just by looking at her eyes I knew she hadn't been lying. I knew she was looking into my eyes right now and could figure out everything that was going on through my mind. But I didn't care. I just smiled weakly and she did the same. We started to lean in and my heart felt like it was feeling better than the past years. I started to close my eyes and I knew it was just a few more centimeters until…

"DANNY! You're up!" I heard my band member, Jake, say. "Shi-" I was about to say when I felt lips on mine and I knew what happened. She'd just ignored him… Before I could kiss back she let go and smiled. "Go and don't come back until you sing a full song. And don't dash off either." she told me and I resisted a whine. "Okay." I said, feeling better with my mind clearer now. I was probably smiling like a dork, but I really didn't care as long as she was smiling.

I walked over to Jake and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me confused but shrugged. "Okay, go get on stage and I'll tell the rest." he said, gave me my guitar and walked off. I nodded and walked to the stage, past the curtain and saw the 500,000 fans that had come to this open air concert. I stopped walking when I got to the mic and looked behind me to see her smiling face. 'Dang, I love her…' I thought and smiled, then turned back to the crowd when I heard Jake start playing his guitar. I knew she was shocked right now because of the song but that just made it better. I opened my mouth to start singing.

_Honey why you callin' me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now..._

That happened three years ago.

She'd called me from the college she was attending at, at around 3:30 A.M. I was on the road with the guys for the first tour we ever made and if I made too much noise, I'd wake them up and they would've taken my phone and laptop away so no communication whatsoever for me -just so they could sleep!

_Honey why you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cuz I can't be too loud._

That happened a year ago.

My girlfriend had moved in with me and she was in the other room –she had her own room- when I got the call. She'd called me and I could hear her crying. A guy she was dating had gone into her room, waiting for her to be ready so they could go eat dinner, and he saw the things of the MBC. When she came out, he said he didn't want anything to do with her, even if she saved lives and whatnot. He didn't want to be with someone that was in danger constantly because of revengeful aliens or new ones; he also wanted to make sure _he_ was safe. (Which made me get pissed at him -even more than I'd already been before all of that happened- later when she told me)

_Well, my girl's in, the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you._

That happens _every_ day.

I can't stop thinking about it, what it would be like if she was _my_ girl instead of her new boyfriend's and what it would be if my girl would be _her_…

_I guess we never really moved on_

'Now Jake joins me on the singing…' I thought, reminded myself how we'd practiced it.

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet…  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

That happened right now.

When she said my name, I just… felt weak in a way. Well, she sure has always known how to do things to me...

_And I, never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

Yeah she does… (Especially if she kisses me!)

'Jake stops singing and I continue but he sings back up…'  
_…With the lips of an angel (angel,… angel,… angel…) _

_It's funny that you're calling me, tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you, too_

That happened 6 months ago.

She'd called me again at late night and woke me up from a dream where I was with 'er. She said she dreamt of me, but with a low voice, as if afraid of saying it which I knew she was. So was I when I told her I dreamt of her.

'Now Jake joins but still sings back up, kinda.'

_And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?_

Hopefully! I'd love to beat the hell outta 'im!

_No I don't think she has a clue_

Hopefully… I want to tell her myself that it'd be best if we broke up, not _anyone_ else or nothing else.

_Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on._

It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet.

Yes it does! I love the way she says it, like no one else can…

_Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

Always does…

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel (angel…)_

Just like now,

Oh! Guitar solo! Haha, she always says I'm obsessed with them in my songs.

'My Guitar Solo! YEAH!'

...Aww, now Jake's guitar part while I sing by myself...

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

'My guitar part!'

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_'Jake starts singing with me, again…'

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

'Soft singing from me and guitar playing from Jake…'

…_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

Like right now when I was about to go on stage!

'And the end, peeps!'

We took a bow and walked back to where I was a while ago. Everyone was high-fiving and laughing. Some of them were asking why I chose that song; it's our first time playin' it and we'd scheduled for it to come out somewhere else. We'd practiced it a few times and all but we hadn't played it. She knew which one it was because I send her part of it. I just smirked and looked over to where I'd last seen 'er. And sure enough, she was there, smiling widely. She ran over to me and hugged me. When she let go, she was still smiling. 'Wow, I haven't seen her smile so much in long time.' I thought but ignored it.

"Amazing song! Great work guys!" she said to me and then to everyone. They just thanked her and looked over to me. "What're you goin' to do now, Danny?" Jake asked and I knew he didn't mean in the next minutes, he meant about me and my current relationship. The whole band all know it wasn't going too well, that we're happy with each other's company but not enough like we actually do love each other. It was more like friends who cared for the other and things didn't work out but no one dares saying it. She knows that I care about Cath and the two have met before. They're friends so there's no way she would get mad… maybe.

I sighed and said, "Well, like the song says, dude. If Katie doesn't know, it'll be good because I want to tell her on my own. I hope she'll understand." I said shrugging. "_Daaannnnyyy_!" I heard someone scream but I knew who it was. My band members gave me 'Good luck, dude!' looks and walked away while decided what to do for the rest of the night. She stayed with me and we turned around to see Katie, my current girlfriend, coming over to us. She was running and when she got to us, she stopped and took a few seconds to get air. She put her hand up so we wouldn't say anything until she got her breath back.

"Two things. One: finally!" Katie looked over to her and smiled. "Thanks for coming, he really needs you right now, I mean, seriously! He's an obvious love struck dork. Danny," Then she turned to me, "And as for you, we both know I'll let you be with anyone as long as you're happy. Besides, not like we ever did anything besides hang out." she said being her perky self. I could feel that I was smiling. "Thanks." I said truthfully.

-Later-

I was walking with her towards a park. We'd eaten dinner already and decided to just walk around the park like we did when we were younger. We stopped on a bench and sat down. I put my arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. It was silent for a while as we both thought to ourselves but then she broke the silence.

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" She said laughing a bit but kind of to herself.

"What was?" I said looking down to her. She smiled. "This." She leaned up and kissed me but then pulled back and she giggled, probably at my annoyed face.

"It was obvious that we were in love with each other all this time, wasn't it?" She said and now I got what she meant. I felt my cheeks get hot a bit, remembering some stuff that happened at points but then I laughed. "Yeah, I guess when we think back on things, it was."

_Flashback- No one's POV_

_The Earth MBC team of four was running after an alien while the alien was flying but not fast enough to escape from them. Of course, this confused them all but others kept pushing it to the side of their minds to either focus or daydream. Danny was one of the two that was daydreaming. He was thinking of his friend, one that was less than three feet away from him. The same person was thinking about him._

_They started to get so into their fantasies that they didn't see the alien turn around, aim, and fire at one of them. That is, until Danny got hit with the blast. When she heard his scream of pain, she snapped out of her dreamland and screamed, "DANNY!" while then running to his aid. The other two members went after the escaping alien and managed to capture it._

_End of Flashback_

Danny's POV

I smiled sheepishly. I must've been really into my dream because Chris said that the alien's aim was so bad, that if I moved a centimeter, it would've missed by a lot. Either way, the two still ended up lecturing us about being in Lalaland like teachers do.

"Hey, at least you'll always be here whenever I hurt myself." I said and she smiled. "Same 'ere." And kissed me, then pulled away and jumped off as I run after her. "Cathy, get back here and stop doing that!" I yelled and she laughed. "Then catch me, rockstar!"


End file.
